Surprise râtée pour un anniversaire
by MaD alias Dilly-chan
Summary: Une petite histoire en un chapitre, yaoi, p'tite scène lemon... couples: Yoji x Aya Ken x Omi Schuldig x Crawford...


_**Surprise ratée pour un anniversaire...**_

**_Auteur_** : Dilly-chan  
**_Genre_** : ben…euh…yaoi bien sûr !0!  
**_Disclaimer_** : Les persos de Weiss Kreuz, que ce soit les méchants ou les gentils, ne sont malheureusement pas à moi…Wouiiiiinnnn !  
**_Petit commentaire_** : Je collectionne les débuts de fics… celle-ci, c'est la première que je fais publier sur le net… et c'est aussi ma première fic yaoi ( et un peu lemon aussi, je commence fort0 ! ), donc soyez indulgent, j'espère que ça vous plaira

_**Chapitre 1 **_

**Petite mise en situation : **

Heure : soir, très tard  
Boutique des Weiss : fermée  
Salon : personne  
QG : personne  
Cuisine : personne  
Salle de bain : Yoji  
Chambre de Yoji : vide ' lit de Yoji : vide  
Chambre d' Aya : occupée ' lit d'Aya : Aya  
Chambre de Ken : vide ' lit de Ken : vide  
Chambre d' Omi : occupée ' lit d'Omi : Omi & Ken

Début de la fic :

Trop tard ! Les 2 tourtereaux ont déjà fini et ils dorment d'un sommeil réparateur…  
Mais voici Yoji qui sort enfin… de la douche, trempé note que si il était sec après la douche ce serait pas très logique… -- ;; , il enfile son peignoir, se sèche et se coiffe les cheveux.  
Il dépose son peigne sur le bord de l'évier , s'admire encore quelques minutes dans la glace, puis sort de la salle de bain, longe le couloir et rentre dans une chambre une chambre hein …pas la sienne

- Mmmmm… qui est là ?  
- C'est moi chaton  
- Ah… Yoji… t'en as mis du temps, tu étais si sale que ça !  
- Non, mais je me devais d'être plus que propre pour me présenter ainsi vêtu devant toi.  
- ?… Et que me veux-tu ?  
- Sais-tu quel jour on est ?  
- Samedi soir, très tard, dons j'aimerais dormir…  
- Hors de question ! Aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire !  
- Quoi ? Quel anniversaire ?  
- Mais voyons, cela fait un mois que nous sommes ensemble !  
- Ah bon…  
- Et je suis venu pour fêter ça.

Yoji s'approche dangereusement du rouquin, s'assied sur le lit et l'embrasse passionnément.

- Ah non pas ce soir, je suis fatigué !  
- C'est ce soir notre anniversaire et je veux maintenant !  
- N… aaahh…

Yoji vient de poser sa main à un endroit délicat du corps du petit chaton ( chaton Aya, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris)  
Yoji approcha son visage de celui du rouquin. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent en un tendre baiser qui devint presque aussitôt fougueux et passionné. Le blond allongea Aya sur le lit et entreprit de lui enlever son pyjama, tandis que celui-ci faisait glisser son peignoir en lui caressant le torse. Peu de temps après, ils étaient tout les deux nus, l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant tendrement. Soudain, Yoji commença à descendre, d'abord dans le cou, puis sur le torse de son amant qui s'allongea sur le dos. Il descendit de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à la partie la plus sensible d'Aya, qu'il entreprit d'avaler goulûment, ce qui fit gémir Aya de plaisir. Cela réveilla les deux tourtereaux assoupis, qui rougirent et décidèrent de se rendormir en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu…mais revenons à nos deux moutons…  
Donc Yoji s'amusait à faire gémir Aya à coups de va-et -vient avec sa bouche. Il s'arrêta subitement, ce qui fit grogner Aya de frustration. Le blond le releva et mis sa tête à la hauteur de ses hanches pour qu'il puisse lui rendre la pareille, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir.  
Ce petit encas terminé, Aya se mis à quatre pattes sur le lit et Yoji commença à frictionner un peu son entre-jambes, avant de plonger délicatement son doigt dans l'orifice d'Aya. Le chaton n'arrêtait pas de gémir, ce qui avait pour effet de titiller la libido du grand blond. Il retira son doigt et commença doucement la pénétration. Aya retint un cri de douleur, vite étouffé par le plaisir grandissant que lui procurait les va-et-vient de Yoji qui s'accéléraient.  
Aya était au summum du plaisir lorsqu'il se libéra en même temps que son partenaire dans un râle de plaisir.  
Reprenant leur souffle, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte et s'endormirent, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres…

Au même moment, chez les Schwarz ( les quatre méchants bishos0 )

- HYYAAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAAAAAAA !  
- Farfie, arrête de jouer avec tes couteaux, y en a qui voudrait surfer sur le net en paix !  
- Laisse-le Nagi, sinon tu risques d'en ramasser un.  
- Mais ça m'énerveeeee !  
- …

Le petit brun se lève et rentre dans la chambre de l'irlandais. Un gros " BOUM ", suivi d'un " HYYYYAAAAAAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAAAA ", d'un " LA FERME ! " et enfin d'un deuxième " BOUM ".  
Nagi sort de la chambre, satisfait.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Crawford, il ne sent pas la douleur.  
- Oui, mais quand même…Oh non !  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Une prémonition ?  
- Oui… je sens qu'une tornade orange fluo arrive…  
- ?

Soudain, quelqu'un entre avec fracas dans l'appartement en vociférant des jurons, tandis qu'il se prend le pied dans une chaise et s'étale par terre de tout son long.  
Il se relève un ¼ de seconde et pousse un joyeux :

- COUCOU C'EST MOI !  
- …  
- …  
- HYYAAAAAAHYAHYAAAAA !  
- Eh ben dîtes donc, y a que le psycho de service pour m'accueillir ici ! Vous avez remarqué que j'étais là au moins !  
- Oui, malheureusement… peut-on savoir où tu étais ?  
- Aaahhaaaa… chez les Weiss, je jouait au voyeur0  
- ?  
- OoO !  
- Il se passe des choses très intéressantes là-bas !  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Toi, tu es trop jeune pour ce genre de choses petit, laisse les grands parler et va faire mumuse dans ton coin. Et tant que tu y es, emmène Farfie, il n'est pas assez…concerné par ce genre de choses…  
- Ca va j'ai compris

Nagi s'en va en faisant léviter le psycho derrière lui et s'enferme dans sa chambre à double tour.

- Alors Schuldig, qu'as-tu donc vu de si intéressant ?  
- Mmmmmm… quelque chose qui m'a donné de si bonnes idées que j'ai du rentrer à toute vitesse pour t'en faire part.  
- Quelles bonnes idées ?  
- Mmmm… devine…

Il l'enlace et lui dépose un baiser dans le cou.

- Ah d'accord j'ai compris !Et qui t'a donné de telles envies ?  
- Le chaton et le grand blondinet.  
- J'ai toujours su qu'ils cachaient quelque chose !  
- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le plus important… pour une fois qu'ils montrent le bon exemple, que dirais-tu de les imiter ?  
- Je ne me sens pas d'humeur frivole ce soir…  
- Sûr?

Il lui agrippe la tête et l'embrasse.

- Mmmm…. Si tu insistes, pourquoi pas ?  
- Rooooooooh merci Bradinou 0 !  
- Hem… bon on y va avant que je ne change d'avis !  
- Voouiiiiii tout de suiiiiiite !

Ils se lèvent, se rendent dans la chambre de Schuldig, s'asseyent sur le lit et avant de commencer, l'allemand pousse un joyeux :

- A TABLE !  
- … tais- toi…  
- Nyark nyark nyark

Et il lui saute dessus.

# CENSORED #

**FIN**


End file.
